A bit of music, a bit of ballet
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: "Fine, got it Plisetsky-is that my music slowed down?" Yuri felt his face flush ever so slightly. He nodded slowly. "It's calming for ballet, I am a dance major, and I like the rhythm." "Is there another reason you lied about us being together?" rated T for reasons. I don't own the characters.
1. Starting with Rumors

**AN: . . . I-I know I have that multi series I'm sorry.**

 _ **Question of the day: favorite horror movie? Leave in reviews and confuse people, or pm the answer!**_

 **Mine is either Cabin in the Woods or birdemic or troll two (two of those are funny, one is actually freaky (I don't like horror movies much)).**

 **College AU! Yay! For crg (yeah, crg. . . I swear if someone writes "um, you mean Craig?" I will scream).**

* * *

"You ask him!"

Otabek felt a tap on his arm. He looked down, seeing two girls smiling. He took off his headphones.

"Ota-chan, is it true you're dating Yuri Plisetsky?"

Otabek stopped. _Yuri. . . Yuri Plisetsky? Who's that? Does he go to our school?_

"I wanted to know because Yuri told my sister here that you were his boyfriend, so I needed to make sure."

". . . Where is he?" Otabek, despite his quiet demeanor, was mad. He wasn't gay. He was 101% straight.

One girl giggled. "In the ballet studio right outside of campus of course!"

Otabek put his headphones back on, heading to that studio. He would have a word, maybe rough up this 'Yuri' if needed. He didn't like violence, but it had been a bad day already, what with finding out final projects. He was stressed, and rumors would be awful. Especially when their school had a yaoi club, ran by Phichit Chulanont. Otabek would rather not be the main topic (he'd let Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki be the main ship).

He kept walking, mumbling he should have taken a bus. It was taking far too long with walking-or maybe because Otabek was more focused on getting answers, that he didn't notice he got there in two minutes with his sprinting (which he was also unaware of).

He walked in and looked around, finally settling his eyes on a blond who was-how was he doing that?

Yuri's leg was straight in the air, the other on the ground. He was almost too flexible. His hair in a messy bun, a huge sweatshirt.

He was. . . straight?

Otabek grunted slightly, making Yuri turn his head. Yuri was glaring, but almost stopped when he saw Otabek.

"I can explain."

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Please do. Why did those girls say we were dating?"

"You've heard of 'Yuri's angels' right?"

Otabek nodded.

"Well, those two girls were part of it, so I panicked and you're the only person I could think of. Viktor is dating Yuri, I would never date Emil or Michael, Georgi can't even dream of me, and if I said it was a boy they wouldn't go after some poor girl."

"Why not Phichit, or Leo, or Guang-ho?" Otabek walked closer.

"Pfft, they're all dating each other of yesterday. Phichit follows everyone, and that was his new status. I'd never get away with it if he didn't post it, and he mentioned those two in yesterday's status."

Otabek sighed, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, well I'm not, but hey it was either that or be ripped apart by. . . those girls." Yuri's voice was filled with hate, and Otabek couldn't helped but wonder how someone so small and cute could be so vicious-did he just think cute?

No. No, no, no, no, no! No way was he even in the slightest way gay.

"Fine, got it Plisetsky-is that my music slowed down?"

Yuri felt his face flush ever so slightly. He nodded slowly. "It's calming for ballet, I am a dance major, and I like the rhythm."

"Is there another reason you lied about us being together?"

Yuri was silent, how did he answer this? _Hey, I liked you since high school but you never noticed me so I just practiced ballet and pretended not to know you._ YEAH RIGHT!

"Plisetsky! Pay attention, I asked you a question." Otabek was at his last strand of sanity, one more silent treatment and he'd. . . He'd!

He could only imagine pushing the boy into the wall and kissing him in a rough manner.

"I just-you don't need to know-" Yuri was, in fact, pushed against balance beams and being kissed by his long time crush. He didn't know to react to this, so he just slowly gripped Otabek's jacket. Otabek pulled away, narrowing his eyes slightly.

This boy made him gay.

"You going to kiss back or just stand there?"

Yuri moved his hands to Otabek's hair and pulled him slightly closer. He gave the taller boy small kisses. Otabek noted he acted almost like a kitten, hissing and scratching but also small and a bit skittish.

"So, Plisetsky, those rumors?"

"Yes?"

"Let's make it real."

* * *

 **AN: Huh? Why did M not put it on complete. Well, silly crg, I'm making this a multi-part series (I have to get more of the AU in here).**

 **I'm pleased, but hey review if you are pleased or not.**

 **Answer the question of the day too!**


	2. Katsudon and Blogs

**AN: Hey, read the Q of the day!**

 _ **Question of the day: What kind of ending would you like for this story? Sad? Happy? Leave it in the reviews or pm! If not, I will make this a painful ending!**_

 **Usually these questions are happy or nice, but honestly no one reads them so if not I will make a sad ending (I actually usually ask how your day was)!**

 **Fun fact: Writing saved my life, actually, which is why I'm so keen on all writing (including poorly written stories). If someone writes, it could be their escape. Let them have that (which is why I freaked when I heard people sent death threats to Zephyra).**

* * *

It wasn't suppose to work out like this. At least not to Yuri. Otabek was holding his hand, and smiling down on him.

It was like a dream.

"Plisetsky, do you want to grab food with me? I have class soon but I can spare an hour for lunch." Otabek asked, refusing (for some reason) to use Yuri's name. "We can get whatever you want."

Yuri thought for a minute. "Viktor and the pig took me to get katsudon before, do you want to try some with me? It's pretty good, if I'm honest."

"Sure."

So off the two went, to a restaurant-no, a bathhouse-owned by the Katsuki family. Yuri waved at Yuuri and Viktor, who were talking (Viktor was mostly eating). Otabek raised his eyebrow, finally thinking: _Viktor and Plisetsky are practically brothers. Of course he's close to Yuuri and Viktor_.

"Oh, hello Yurio! Regular?" a woman said, walking into the room. She was chubby, and resembled Yuuri perfectly. Yuri nodded, and gestured to Otabek. "Him too, Hiroko." Hiroko, the woman Otabek just met, nodded and went to the back.

"Hi Otabek~ How are you?" Viktor asked, smiling.

". . ." Otabek remained silent.

"Fine, stay silent." Viktor pouted slightly. He, then, returned all his attention to his piglet in front of him.

"Oi, Beka, don't pay attention to those two." Yuri sighed. "They're annoying."

"Beka?" Otabek just blinked.

"Yes. I'm going to call you Beka, do you have a problem?"

"No."

They shouldn't look this nice together, eating katsudon. They shouldn't have, but Yuuri and Viktor made notes that they did.

"I have to go, alright Plisetsky? Here's money for my katsudon. It was actually pretty good." Otabek put money on the table and left. Yuri sighed, he payed Hiroko.

"Yurio, what major is he?" Yuuri looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"Audio Production major."

"Oh, nice nice." Viktor said, smiling at him. "So, you have a boyfriend? That's great!"

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend-"

"He made out with you, Phichit got a picture. It's all over his website." Yuuri muttered. "So yes, you two are dating I guess. We also saw the recording of 'let's make it real' so-"

"I'm going to kill that damn blogger!" Yuri glared at the wall, as if it was Phichit. "He followed Beka?! Seriously-"

"Beka?" Hiroko, Yuuri, Viktor, and Mari (who just entered the room) said in unision.

"Y-yes, Beka. That's not the point! I'm going to kill the blogger!"

Yuri left the bathhouse to find Phichit, most likely to kill him.

Yuuri sighed. "Vitya, can you stop him?"

Viktor smiled. "No, I'm gonna stay with you, my little piggy."

"Viktor!"

~meanwhile~

"Phichit! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Yuri walked up to Phichit, who was talking to Leo at the moment. He turned away from Leo, and looked at Yuri.

"Oh, hello Yuri! Did you like the video I put up of you and Otabek? I thought it was so cute, if you didn't do that I would have to post a picture of Guang Hong. He was really adorable last night!"

Leo looked at Phichit. "Send the pictures to me."

Phichit nodded.

"That's not the point! Everyone knows now! Why were you following him anyway?!" Yuri glared.

"Because I'd see how it turned out, but it ended up really nice. I'm pleased with how you two got together."

"Beka didn't want to be on your damn blog! That's why he got mad when I made the rumor!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not going to delete it, almost everyone on campus saw it. Here's one, Leo." Phichit held up his phone to his first boyfriend.

"Very adorable." Leo smiled, taking the phone.

Yuri left, annoyed. "Beka's going to hate me."

* * *

 **AN: answer my question, please (^~^)**


	3. Smiles and Boyfriends

**AN: Gonna be honest, crg (unsure if you want me to say your name so I won't until I know) is one of the nicest requesters I've seen. I usually get a 'thanks' but honestly you have made me go "SO NICE I NEED TO WRITE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS PERSON IS AMAZING!" so thank you!**

 **Also thanks for telling me how you wanted it to end, I rest easy knowing someone cares about my damn questions**

 ** _Question of the day: Who's your least favorite character in Yuri! on Ice_? I can't choose! Wait, I can, the damn steamed buns *sniffs* almost killing Makka. . .**

 **None of you will answer this huh? Well, reviews and pms for the answer *looks at empty inbox* . . .**

* * *

"What the hell?"

Otabek finally saw what everyone else has.

Him asking Yuri out. Phichit blogged it. Otabek thought he should be mad, but he wasn't.

Why? Well, my dear readers, Otabek got to memorize every detail of Yuri's expression during the confession.

There was a light blush, and almost a curious look. He was almost timid, like a baby kitten meeting it's new owner. Yuri Plisetsky lived up to the "Russian Ice Tiger" even if he was a baby tiger at some points.

Yuri also seemed. . . what was it? Wanting, he wanted Otabek to ask him out. He couldn't help but smile seeing that scene.

He'd have to thank Phichit next time he sees him.

Otabek looked away from his phone, seeing Guang Hong standing next to him. He got a bit startled by the random appearence of the boy.

"Sorry, I just Phichit's blog on your phone and was seeing if he posted pictures of me again. He does that every time he can't find anything to post."

"Oh, no. It was just me asking Yuri Plisetsky out."

"Ah! That's great! Did he say yes?"

Otabek nodded.

"That's great! Wow, it seems like everyone at this school is gay, isn't that a bit. . . odd?"

"Georgi isn't, I think?"

Guang Hong nodded slowly.

"So are Plisetsky's fans, the girl ones at least. There has to be more, hmmm-well I WAS straight." Otabek kept a straight face, but inner him was a bit grumpy. He didn't think he was gay, but apparently a blonde kitten-errr, tiger-prowled into his life and pounced.

"Ah, so it's just 98.7% of the school? Got it." the younger boy smiled. "I should find Phichit before he and Leo post pictures of us from last night. I don't want people to see me like that."

Otabek waved slightly as the younger left, and smiled as he remembered the way Yuri looked in the video. He didn't smile often, but for some reason his new. . . boyfriend? Yeah, maybe. Anyway, his new boyfriend made him smile a bit.

"I wonder if he'd like to go ice skating sometime?"

* * *

 **AN: So short *laughs and dodges rocks* I'm sorry dears.**

 **Erm, review?**


	4. Kissing and Shirts

**AN: okay question of day: favorite article of clothing. Answer in reviews or PM (mines probably pantsuits or baggy sweatshirts or jeans I don't know actually).**

 **Here's a fun fact: my confidence got so low I feel like a king (weird, I know, but it's true).**

 **Send requests**

* * *

"Ice skating? Are you kidding?"

Otabek frowned slightly, he could've sworn Plisetsky would like skating. "Yes, skating. I thought you would enjoy it."

"Beka, I love ice skating. You should know this, because I skate all the time. I love it almost as much as I love cats-especially big cats! Beka, we should go to the zoo one day! We can look at tigers and-Beka? Hello?"

'Beka' wasn't paying attention. He was wondering why not that many people knew Yuri. Sure, the whole crew of the show-errr, I mean. . . plenty of people knew of Yuri, yet he wasn't well known by others.

"Beka?"

"Yes Yura?" Otabek mentally slapped himself. No one called Yuri Plisetsky 'Yura' except his grandfather. He was prepared to be yelled at, but to his surprise there was only silence. When Otabek looked up Yuri's face was bright red.

"Call me that again." Yuri said-no, he demanded.

"What-"

"Call. Me. That. Again. Beka."

"Yura?"

Otabek watched at his boyfriend got even more red. Yuri slowly walked towards him and hugged him.

"Only you can call me that, okay Beka?"

"Got it Yura." Otabek kissed his head, not hearing the click and seeing the flash of a camera.

Yur sighed in relief, snuggling into Otabek's chest. Without letting him notice, he took in the scent of his boyfriend's shirt. He wanted to wear it, it was so soft and- oh god was he taking it off? I mean, as an author I should point out they were in Yuri's house but jeez Otabek that's going a bit quick-oh. . . wait. They should talk, you came for them.

"B-Beka?!"

"Try it on. . . You wear a lot of big shirts and hoodies, and I want to see you in my shirt." Otabek had a faint bush (serves him right for being shirtless) and was looking straight (HA) at Yuri.

"O-okay." Yuri slowly took of his own shirt and put on Otabek's. Otabek, that day, almost fainted. He also, sadly (actually luckily), decided that was the day he would make out with his boyfriend.

For a bit.

It was intense.

It went for like five minutes until Yuri pushed him away, gasping for air. Otabek was more than displeased. . . and in need of air.

"Keep it, I'll wear my jacket home. Tomorrow we'll go skating, okay? Wear the shirt to your classes." Otabek grabbed his coat, wrapping it around himself. He left, leaving a dazed (and flustered) Yuri.

"Beka. . . I. . . did he just leave?! AFTER THAT?! HE LEFT!" Yuri finally came to reality, he pouted slightly. He sighed and looked down at the shirt. It had Otabek's name on it (most likely a sport? Yuri didn't know).

He basically claimed Yuri by telling him to wear that.

Yuri sighed, laid upon his bed, and held a pillow. He let out a soft 'Beka' before falling asleep.

~Meanwhile~

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

How did he end up with Viktor and Yuuri again?

Oh yeah, he ran into Yuuri while leaving Yuri's house, and Yuuri made sure he gave Viktor and him every detail of why he was at Yuri's house.

"I-I gave him my shirt, with my name on it, from my DJ company, and I told him to wear it. Was that too much?" Otabek winced, waiting for them to yell.

"You claimed him, huh? I should make Yuuri a sign with my name on it-"

"Viktor!"

"-but no, you didn't overdo it. I think he'll wear it. If he doesn't, you might have. I should give Yuuri one of my shirts~"

". . . Yuri is mine." Otabek glared at Viktor slightly.

"I know, I said Yuuri." Viktor was still smiling.

"I-"

"HE MEANT YUURI WITH TWO U'S HE MEANT ME!" Yuuri spoke (screamed) up. Viktor changed his attention to his piglet, complaining he was shouting too loud, and that he wished he was a bit more confident like that when they were on dates.

Otabek sighed in relief. "I'm going to head home." He left, praying for Yuuri's health and sanity as Viktor began fanning over him.

~Meanwhile (part II)~

"Hehehe, perfect images of them making out. They didn't see me sneak in. Perfect for my blog-"

"Phichit-kun? Leo made us- are those. . . Yuri and Otabek?"

"Yes, I'll upload them tonight. Now, what did our lovely boyfriend make us?"

* * *

 **AN: Why did I make Phichit like Hungary from Hetalia (0~0')**

 **Eh, whatever~**


	5. Model Offers and No Sleep

**AN: I may be ending soon. . . Crg saved y'all. . . I was gonna do angst-hey, I have an idea for the end!**

 **Because, ya know, I stink.**

 ** _QOTD: what's your favorite weather! Leave in reviews_ *Looks at empty review space* . . . Any minute now.**

* * *

Yuri felt like he wanted to break his phone. There were photos of him making out with Otabek all over. His boyfriend would be pissed at everyone, including Yuri-or was that just Yuri who would be pissed?

Yuri felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to see Otabek smiling down at him.

"It seems we're always the top news in Phichit's blog." Otabek said, not looking angry at all. "You've gotten pretty popular, haven't you? All of the comments are about you." Otabek ran his fingers through his Yuri's hair.

"Does this not piss you off?!" Yuri growled, glaring at his phone.

"You're wearing my shirt, that's good. Phichit should take a picture of you now."

"NO WAY!" Yuri pushed Otabek's hand off him, ignoring the light blush creeping up his neck. "I'm not an advertisement for you and your music!" Yuri pouted slightly.

"I think you should be, you'd be the perfect model." Otabek felt relief wash over him; he was mad, don't get me wrong. He was totally done with that blog, but he honestly loved seeing Yuri in photos; he especially loved seeing Yuri in his arms, and him having pictures made it easier to see. "You should wear my music shirts more often, we can get Phichit to take pictures of you for me."

". . . Maybe we can." Yuri reluctantly agreed, sighing. "Alright, fine. Maybe when you're famous I can be your model."

"You will, trust me." Yuri smiled, not a rare moment for Otabek anymore. Otabek kissed his head, ruffling his hair slightly. An odd couple, they really weren't supposed to work.

Yuri yawned. He couldn't remember the last time he fell asleep.

"Yura, you okay?" Otabek asked.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I don't remember going to sleep last night-oh, the time! I have to go to class, okay?"

Otabek nodded.

Yuri left the building, he closed his eyes and let his feet lead him to the dance studio; his teacher, Lilia, was waiting for him.

~Meanwhile~

Otabek was unsure why, but he too felt tired. He really wanted a cup of coffee, or anything caffeinated.

It was a lucky coincidence he found a drink machine. Yes, nothing weird about that, amiright?

He put coins in, and got the drink of his choice. "How odd, I also don't remember sleeping." he took a sip of the drink. Thinking about it, was he even doing anything before that rumor of him and Yuri dating? Why couldn't he remember? Why is the author even bringing this up?

He couldn't remember anything before that.

~Meanwhile (part two)~

Yuri was confused, why did Lilia leave? He didn't even see her go? He heard his name being called, but he didn't see anyone.

And then. . . he woke up.

* * *

 **AN: Heyyy boss~**

 **Still cliche, next chapter will be the end. . . I'll write it tonight, let's be honest**

 **I'm sorry for ending with that (no I'm not, let' s be honest part two).**


	6. Skating to the Finish

**AN: iiiiiiiiitttttt's the end of the fic as we know it!**

 **Haha, get it. . . end of the world, end of the fic-yeah ya get it.**

 **I'm sad to end this, but hey it's been fun. Probably one of my favorites- *looks at all my deleted ones that I said were my favs* . . .**

 ***whisper* I'm sorry**

 **HERE IS A QUESTION! What's your favorite kind of shark? I can't choose; what about you?**

* * *

"Yurio! Wake up!"

Yuri sat up. He was in his bed, living with Viktor and his little piglet. That's right. . . There was no Otabek. He just dreamed of Otabek. What a bother too.

"Yuiro?" The piggy said in a soft voice, leaning down. "You wanted to look for an ice rink around here right? We're gonna head out soon, so get dressed." Yuuri Katsuki left the room, his embarrassed laughter could be heard when Viktor started to be touchy.

How disgusting.

Yuri got dressed. It was such a wonderful dream too, he finally found someone who wouldn't be disgusted with his anger, who made him smile!

 _And it was all a stupid dream._ Yuri thought bitterly.

~Hey let's go to our dream boy~

Otabek sat up in a cold sweat. He looked around, and sighed. He didn't know if relief or disappointment. He just was wondering how he came up with such a person as Yuri Plisetsky, lover of tigers.

". . . I think I'll go to the rink."

~Now back to edgy mcedgelord ~

"So you dreamt of a boy? What was his name? Was he cute? Maybe he's real! Maybe it's a sign!" Viktor talked too much, in Yuri's opinion. He hadn't been in university in years; he never met an Otabek there. He was a dance major though, but that didn't mean anything.

Well. . . Phichit had a blog, and he was dating those two boys.

Weird.

"He isn't real so shut up!" Yuri glared at the two other men with him as he entered the rink. He put on his skates, wondering if it was true they were knife shoes. If so, could he stab Viktor? Maybe that would shut him up-

"Yura?"

~Let's go to the teddy bear-what? He is a teddy bear~

Otabek walked to the rink. He remembered university, how there was a blog. How there was Phichit, Leo, and their boyfriend Guang Hong.

How there was a dance studio he never even entered.

Otabek sighed and entered in the building. There was no point of wondering of the boy was real; what's the point if he will never find Yuri?

Well, he would stop thinking this now. A blonde was arguing with two men, and boy was the blonde pissed.

"He isn't real so shut up!" what was the blonde even talking about. Otabek thought he sounded familiar-oh.

"Oh." he mumbled. It was Yuri-how? How was that possible? He needed to make sure.

"Yura?"

~Okay now both of them because I'm sick of the switching back and forth~

Yuri's head went up as Otabek stared at him. Both were silent, just. . . looking at each other.

"Beka?" Yuri's voice was soft. "Is that you? Really?"

Otabek nodded, his voice refusing to come out.

"I'm dreaming again, right?" Yuri looked around. "Okay, joke's over pig! I know you're just-"

"Yura, what are you talking about?"

Yuri looked at Otabek again. "Wait you're actually real?"

Otabek nodded once again. "Want to skate with me?" he held out his hand to the shorter boy.

"Okay."

With that, Yuri took Otabek's hand and the two made their way to the ice.

* * *

 **AN: . . . Done.**

 **I'm sorry. It's short.**

 **My cat is trying to sit on my keyboard.**


End file.
